


The World Came Crashing Down For Me But You're Still The Same

by VaporwaveMilk



Series: Vaporwave's Devilish One Shots [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, I need to stop making Dante suffer, Mentions of Suicide, Sad, depressed Dante, what is wrong with me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: "You know," Dante paused, "I missed you.""When you fell to the demon realm all those years ago, the pain I felt was just as heavy as when mom died," He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "And when I..." He choked. "When I killed  you. That was the hardest thing I have ever done."Vergil listens to Dante as he spills his emotions out to him.





	The World Came Crashing Down For Me But You're Still The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with the angst. I have no idea but all of the writing ideas I have are always involving Dante being hurt physically or emotionally.
> 
> I love him I swear!!

Silence engulfed the demon realm as Vergil and Dante finished off a round of demons. They sat on the ground, catching their breaths. Dante couldn't even begin to think how long it's been since they left Nero at the top of the tree. Had it been hours? Days? Months? He didn't care anymore and was glad he could have another moments rest.

After a moment, he spoke to his other half.

"It's different." Vergil looked at the other.

"How so?"

"The way we are now," Dante muttered with a smile. "We used to be so violent towards each other." Vergil scoffed and looked away.

"We still are." Dante chuckled at his response.

"But not as much as we were." With that, it was quiet once more. It wasn't awkward. Just comfortable. They still had time. Dante figured out that the demon waves came in intervals with 10 minutes in between.

It was uncharacteristic of him to talk about his feelings to anyone, but he felt that this was the better time. After all, he didn't know how long they'd be there. He didn't want to leave his emotions alone when he felt he could finally talk about them.

"You know," Dante paused, "I missed you." Vergil looked at him with surprise. It took him a moment to continue.

"When you fell to the demon realm all those years ago, the pain I felt was just as heavy as when mom died," He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "And when I..." He choked. "When I _killed _ you. That was the hardest thing I have ever done." Vergil didn't speak, allowing Dante to take a breath.

"For the longest time, I was certain I had no family left. Before I met Nero, I confined myself to my office, taking jobs from Lady and Morrison. I realized after months of the same routine, I was alone."

"You weren't." Dante laughed sadly. He knew very well he wasn't. Lady, Patty, Morrison, Trish. They were all there for him. But not in the way he needed.

"I wasn't, but I was alone emotionally. I wanted nothing more than a shoulder to lean on, but I felt that I had to be everyone's knight in shining armor. The one thing I wanted most during those moments though," He looked at the other as tears flooded his vision. "I wanted to put a bullet through my head. I wanted to drive my sword right into my heart." He paused, his head hurting from keeping in his tears.

"I wanted to **die** Verge."

That's when everything came tumbling down. Dante collapsed in a heap, crying silently. He realized, after actually noticing Vergil was alive and well and that he had a living, breathing relative, he didn't want to die. He wanted to _live_, but believing that was hard. It was hard to ignore the thoughts of hatred he had of himself. He felt that everything was his fault. The death of his mother, the death of his only sibling. Those alone wanted him to take his gun and shoot a bullet through his skull. The sound of blades crashing together made him quickly look up.

"Get up brother." Vergil looked over his shoulder while fighting the next wave of demons. "Dry your tears. I am here now aren't I?" Dante nodded and stood up, wiping his face.

"Yeah, you're right. No reason to dwell in the past." He said the last part more to himself to reassure him. Everything is alright because he finally has his family back.

And he won't let anyone else take that from him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, I would be happy to be able to do them!


End file.
